El Caos del Corazon
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Cuando Courtney recibe la visita de un misterioso mago que le puede ofrecer la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir aquello que su corazon desea, nunca tuvo en cuenta que pudo haber desatado una de las mayores catástrofes dimensionales, solo un puñado de heroes podran detener esto antes de que el Caos gobierne por completo. Crossover Total Drama x Paper Mario.
1. Prologo: Asociación y Desaparicion

Si señores otro fics, que sorpresa viniendo de mi, como sea léanlo si no les molesta, hasta abajo tengo algo que decir, respecto a lo que tengo planeado.

Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen.

Los personajes de la Saga Paper Mario y sus derivados tampoco.

* * *

_**El Chaos del Corazón**_

_**Prologo: Asociación y Desaparicion**_

Llorar…llorar y llorar, no había hecho nada más en los últimos días más que hacer eso llorar, se sentía devastada, su orgullo se sentía destrozado, su corazón roto y su alma clamaba venganza.

Tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en Grecia, un día que por más que quiera no podría olvidar, aquel día en que supo que aquel al que amo y creyó que la amaba la apuñalo por la espalda al haber descubierto que le fue infiel y no con cualquier persona, tenía que ser aquella persona que una vez considero su mejor amiga y a la que pudo haberle dicho hermana.

Aunque muy en el fondo creyó ser su culpa, se culpó por haber confiado en él, se culpó por haberse enamorado, se culpó por haber entrado en primer lugar a aquel reality, pero de lo que más se culpó…fue de intentarlo cambiar.

Por fin era libre del contrato con el estúpido de McLain, por fin podría olvidarse de aquel infierno, pero…no era sencillo, no cuando la gente susurraba a sus espaldas, cuando recibía en la escuela insultos a su persona, porque se preguntaba aquella alma inocente, si ella no fue la que apuñalo por la espalda y te robo al novio, varias veces se preguntaba porque aquellas personas no querían estar con ella, se suponía que era una estrella, llegando siempre lejos pero nunca al final, hasta que un día, una noche para ser más exactos decidió ver la serie, esa noche se encontraba solamente ella ya que sus padres habían salido como siempre a una junta de trabajo, entonces vio las temporadas, en la primera se sentía orgullosa nunca se rindió y siguió adelante, aunque se molestó por su injusta salida ella debió llegar a la final y ganar el premio.

Fue cuando llego a la segunda cuando vio su cambio de actitud, pudo ver ahora porque la gente la señalaba, ella… ¿ella en realidad actuó así?, ¿ella en realidad fue una perra sin corazón simplemente motivada por el dinero?

La tercera temporada…noto que había cambiado un poco su personalidad al no ser la perra manipuladora, pero entonces llego a esa parte… ¿qué le ocurrió?, ¿porque quiso cambiar a Duncan?, ya no lo soporto, apago el televisor y tomándose de las rodillas comenzó a llorar y por primera vez en su vida agradecía que no estuvieran sus padres, no querían que la campeona que ellos habían creado para ser perfecta la vieran en su momento de debilidad.

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse, se sentía confusa y perdida, sus sentimientos eran confusos sentía tristeza por haberlo perdido, odio con aquellas personas a las que confió, furia por la traición, culpa por como actuó, en pocas palabras su corazón era una caos de sentimientos negativos.

-"Oh ¿Porque lloras? Pareces una niñita que parece haberse perdido en el bosque y no sabe cómo regresar"- Dijo una voz tranquila, la morena se asusto y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, no había nada mas que la oscuridad.

-"Genial…ahora oigo cosas"- Se dijo a si misma bastante nerviosa y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-"Vamos, vamos, yo no soy una cosa, soy simplemente un amigo"- Dijo la misma voz esta vez más cerca, la morena se levantó bruscamente y tomo lo más cercano que tenía…una simple lámpara.

-"¿Quién esta hay? No te tengo miedo, soy Courtney Garcia y no estoy de humor, muestra tu estúpida cara"- Dijo Courtney bastante molesta, esperando al invasor.

-"Oh vamos, no tenemos que portarnos violentos, soy un amigo nada más"- Dijo la voz sonando aun con tranquilidad.

-"Yo no tengo amigos"- Murmuro tristemente la morena.

-"Oh eso es terrible, todos debemos tener amigos, porque si no, no hay diversión y todo se vuelve aburrido, ya lo sé, yo seré mi amigo, ¿Qué te parece?"- Dijo la voz bastante feliz.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto Courtney aun con la lámpara.

-"Oh que atrevimiento, donde están mis modales…Maestro de las dimensiones…Placer para multitudes…Yo soy…Dimentio tu nuevo mejor amigo"- Dijo la voz, ante Courtney un ser comenzó a aparecer, parecía una especie de bufón, vestía una túnica con rayas blancas y moradas, pantalones bombachos negros que hacían juego con unos zapatos y guantes del mismo color, la mitad de su cara era completamente negro mientras que la otra parte era blanca, tenía un ojo negro en su lado blanco y uno amarillo en su lado negro, un sombrero de bufón que al igual que su ropa era blanca y morada, en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo…como…hiciste eso?"- Pregunto la morena algo asustada dejando caer la lámpara y retrocediendo un poco.

-"Oh no te asustes, en cuanto como lo hice, fue fácil, fue magia"- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Magia? Pero eso es imposible"- Dijo algo desconcertada esta Courtney.

-"Oh eso es ridículo, sin duda la magia existe, soy un mago, para mí lo imposible es posible"- Dijo Dimentio.

-"Eso simplemente no tiene lógica"- Respondió confundida la morena.

-"A veces las cosas no tienen que tener lógica, la lógica es para aquellos aburridos que viven en un mundo donde creen que no existe vida en el espacio, que cosas tales como el infierno o el cielo no existen o simplemente para aquellos que no aceptan algo que no vaya más lejos de algo estúpido llamado termino científico o cosas así"- Dijo Dimentio sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

-"Definitivamente debo estar soñando"- Murmuro la morena.

-"Jejejeje, créeme esto no es un sueño, si fuera un sueño estarías soñando con el tipo del peinado ridículo comiéndose a besos y la chica más pálida que he visto en mi vida enterrada bajo tierra"- Dijo Dimentio mientras reía.

-"Tu…como…cuando…"- Intentaba decir algo la morena sorprendida.

-"Oh eso fue bastante fácil para alguien como yo gracias a la…magia"- Dijo apareciendo un arcoíris con sus manos.

-"Pero…pero"- Seguía intentando decir algo la morena.

-"Vamos relájate, te he observado Courtney, no eres más que una chica que ha pasado por momentos desafortunados que han roto ese frágil corazón de cristal que tienes y que fue apedreado varias veces por ciertas personas, es ahí donde entro yo"- Dijo Dimentio.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Pregunto la morena ya bastante confundida y aun desconfiada del bufón.

-"Veras no me gustan las caras tristes, la tristeza es algo malo, soy alguien que le gusta ayudar a la gente y que sea feliz, como dije te he visto, tú no eres realmente feliz, estas confundida y varios sentimientos cruzan por tu mente, yo puedo ayudarte, claro si estás de acuerdo"- Dijo Dimentio bastante contento, Courtney se quedó mirando al bufón por una parte no estaba segura si de confiar en él, después de todo que alguien aparezca en tu casa de repente…pero también estaba el hecho de que este tipo era el único hasta ahora que le brindaba ayuda…algo que desde que termino el reality nadie le había ofrecido.

-"Te escucho"- Dijo simplemente Courtney.

-"Maravilloso, ahora escucha por favor, yo te puedo ayudar, me desharé de esos malos pensamientos por unos pensamientos más lindos y divertidos, ya no te sentirás mal, yo hare que te sientas mejor contigo misma, serás feliz de nuevo, después de todo es lo que hago mejor, pero hay una simple pequeña y diminuta condición que necesito que cumplas"- Propuso Dimentio.

-"¿Qué condición?"- Pregunto Courtney.

-"Oh simplemente algo sin importancia, veras necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo"- Dijo Dimentio con simpleza.

-"_**¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?!"-**_ Pregunto molesta y bastante sorprendida la morena.

-"Oh vamos no hay que ser groseros mi nueva amiga…déjame explicarte, veras sucedió una catástrofe tiempo atrás en la que mi cuerpo fue destruido, pero al parecer mi alma sobrevivió, en cierto modo estoy vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo y no tengo todos mis poderes conmigo, así que hagamos un trato, yo me deshago de todos esos malos pensamientos y tú me prestas tu cuerpo, así mis poderes volverán por completo y haremos cosas maravillosas, créeme no te arrepentirás"- Dijo Dimentio extendiendo la mano.

Courtney miro la mano de Dimentio, pensando en que hacer a continuación, en realidad la idea sonaba tentadora, esos sentimientos, todo lo que la estaba atormentando en estos momentos en serio quería que desaparecieran, ahora delante de ella, había alguien que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, a ya no sentirse la mierda que se sentía en estos momentos, aunque la idea de prestas su cuerpo no le gustaba para nada, no sabía lo que este ser podría ser con él, era un debate difícil en su mente, después de un par de segundos Courtney tomo una decisión.

-"Trato hecho"- Dijo Courtney estrechando la mano de Dimentio.

-"Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, ahora tranquila, esto va a doler un poco, como si un mosquito picando a su víctima"- Dijo Dimentio mientras su mano comenzó a volverse humo.

Courtney vio esto sorprendida, Dimentio poco a poco se volvió una especie de humo negro, este humo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Courtney.

-"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"- Gritaba Courtney con dolor, el humo parecía estar taladrando el cuerpo de la morena, sentía un dolor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas y respiraba con dificultad, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera arrancado, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos o incluso horas, pero el dolor comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, Courtney algo adolorida y con esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse.

-"Estúpido…Bufón…dijiste…que…no…dolería"- Dijo entre jadeos la morena.

-"Oh lo siento, pero no quería preocuparte, después de todo la fusión de dos cuerpos, diferentes almas y ahora combinar parte de mi ADN con el tuyo no es un proceso nada sencillo…pero en donde estaría la diversión si las cosas fueran sencillas"- Se oyó la voz de Dimentio.

-"'¿Dónde estás?"- Pregunto Courtney al no ver a Dimentio por ningún lado.

-"Oh estoy aquí, en tu cuerpo junto a tu alma, ahora ocupamos el mismo cuerpo, si quieres mírate en un espejo porque tu cuerpo también lo tuve que cambiar, no me gustaba tu ropa era muy formal, esto es más divertido y mágico"- Se escuchó a Dimentio bastante divertido.

Courtney se acercó al cuarto de baño y lo que vio el dejo perpleja, todo su cuerpo se veía cambiado, su ojo izquierdo era amarillo mientras el derecho seguía siendo marrón, su cabello ahora era largo llegándole hasta la cintura, ahora era marrón con algunos rayos de color morado, tenía puesto el gorro de bufón de Dimentio, sus pecas habían desaparecido, se veía más alta y sus anatomías habían crecido un poco casi compitiendo con el cuerpo de Lindsay, vestía una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas mallas blancas y de nuevo zapatos negros, su túnica era la misma de Dimentio y uno de los guantes era negro y el otro era blanco.

-"¿Qué le paso a mi ropa, mi cabello…mi cuerpo"- Dijo bastante sorprendida la morena.

-"Como dije Courtney, todo es cuestión de magia, no solo cambiaste de apariencia, sino que también te prestare mis poderes, ahora, veo tu mente Courtney, puedo ver lo que en realidad desea tu corazón, una dulce y rica venganza, si eso te hace feliz a mí me hace feliz, como dije Courtney, te voy a ayudar, vamos hacer de torturar a tus enemigos un show divertido"- Dijo Dimentio, mientras que Courtney no sabía porque pero comenzó a reír de una forma que daría miedo, y por un momento su ojo marrón se volvió negro.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Ahora sé lo que se preguntan ¿De dónde mierda viene esta idea? Bueno no sabría cómo explicarlo, esta idea simplemente rondo y no pude dejarla pasar ir, Dimentio es mi villano favorito de videojuegos después de todo hasta ahora creo que es uno de los villanos más raros, excéntricos y oscuros de Mario Bross, Courtney es mi favorita que fue puesta como la villana de Total Drama, si pude haber puesto a Heather, pero creo que Heather ya era una perra antes de Total Drama mientras Courtney…bueno tal vez debió ser molesta en su escuela pero a veces las escuelas prestigiosas hay mucha competencia lo sé porque fui a una en mi primer año de secundaria aunque Salí porque era mucha presión…como sea, creo que Courtney de alguna forma intentaría deshacer esos momentos en los que fue una mala persona al grado de llegar a esto.

Ahora esto será un Crossover con Mario Bross…Si…que esperaban, una historia oscura, trágica y sangre…bueno habrá un poco de esto en el fics, pero se basara más en la aventura.

Esto será un DxC…no…definitivamente no, probare algo nuevo, tal vez un Courtney x Dimentio en el transcurso o un Courtney x Bridgette…que es la única pareja yuri que me gusta de esta serie junto al Courtney x Gwen, aunque Courtney sera uno de los principales los demas personajes de Drama Total tendrán su granito de arena, entre ellos Bridgette, Izzy, Dawn, Noah y Brick.


	2. Prologo Part2: Asociación y Desaparicion

Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ahora comenzaremos con el siguiente, por favor disfrútenlo.

* * *

**_El Caos del Corazón_**

**_Prologo Parte 2: Asociación y Desaparición_**

El tiempo había llegado, por fin de una vez por todas, aquellas personas que la habían humillado, condenado y la habían degradado de la sociedad, pagarían de una vez por todas, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la plática de Dimentio y Courtney, tras aquel trato que hicieron, Courtney había desaparecido, nadie sabía dónde o que paso sus padres pronto comenzaron a preocuparse y llamaron a la policía, pero estos no lograban encontrar nada.

-"**_Oh vaya nunca espere que una oportunidad como esta fuera a ocurrir_**"- Dijo la voz de Dimentio dentro de la mente de Courtney.

-"No me sorprende, Chris es un idiota de pies a cabeza, era solo tiempo antes de que decidiera hacer algo como esto"- Respondió Courtney, que en estos momentos se encontraban en los estudios donde se habían grabado Total Drama Action, el dúo por medio de una noticia atreves de Cacería de Celebridades en el que la teñida rubia hipócrita nombre dado por Dimentio a la ya conocida Blaineley había dado a conocer que tras Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla, haría una reunión especial para que todos los campistas llegaran a conocerse y que darían una quinta temporada con todos ellos juntos.

-"**_Creo que será mejor no hacer esperar al público, démosle un acto que nunca olvidaran_**"- Dijo Dimentio bastante emocionado.

-"Me leíste la mente"- Dijo Courtney con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"**_Claro, compartimos el mismo cuerpo, no me parece tan difícil, eres como un libro abierto en una biblioteca_**"- Dijo Dimentio, Courtney solo rodo los ojos y trono sus dedos mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Y fue así como el especial de reunión comenzó, como era de esperarse Chris seria el anfitrión junto al Chef, habían sido varios los actos que se habían presentado, una sección para saber la vida de los campistas como si alguna vez Dakota iba a regresar a la normalidad, las parejas favoritas de los fans y si había esperanzas de estas siendo el Dawn x Scott la que más preguntaron aunque no dejaron nada claro, preguntas y algunas interpretaciones de las famosas canciones que habían cantado en Drama Total Gira Mundial, aunque también varias personas comenzaron a preguntar por una persona, la chica que desapareció unos días ¿Dónde estaba Courtney? Era la pregunta de varios.

-"Lo sentimos pero no tenemos idea, no la hemos podido encontrar, pero si les sirve de consuelo aquí tenemos algunos de sus mejores momentos"- Dijo Chris pulsando uno de los botones del mando, pero nada ocurrió, Chris presiono de nuevo, pero la pantalla seguía en negro.

-"Tal vez se le acabaron las baterías a esta cosa"- Dijo Chef.

-"No lo creo recuerdo haberlas puesto a recargar antes del Show"- Respondió Mclein mientras golpeaba el mando, pero al dar el último golpe algo ocurrió, todas las luces dentro del estudio se apagaron al instante, esto sorprendió a todos.

-"Ya vez lo que causas idiota"- Dijo Chef bastante enojado.

-"Yo no hice nada, se supone que esto solo controla el televisor gigante"- Dijo Chris bastante preocupado, entonces como si de un espectáculo se tratara algunas de las luces prendieron y todas dirigiéndose a un sitio en especial, la pantalla gigante mientras flotando de la nada aparecía un telón de color rojo con el estampado de dos mascaras una triste y una feliz.

-"Damas y caballeros gracias por venir al espectáculo de hoy, les juro que sus boletos que de seguro el estúpido de pelo raro les cobro valdrán la pena"- Dijo una voz bastante alegre.

-"¿De dónde diablos apareció esto?"- Pregunto Jo.

-"Esto no tiene lógica, como está flotando"- El turno de Cameron.

-"Un telón, nadie dijo que habría una obra, espero que sea algo sangriento y divertido"- Esa sin duda era Izzy riéndose como loca.

-"A quien le dices estúpido de pelo raro"- Chris dijo bastante molesto.

-"Una obra, hace mucho que no iba a una"- Dijo una ilusionada Lindsay, de todos ellos Dawn era la única con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras tragaba saliva y se veía bastante pálida…más de lo que ya era.

-"Dawn… ¿Te ocurre algo?"- Pregunto Zoey preocupada por su amiga.

-"Siento…siento una gran presencia, es poderosa, pero…su aura…nunca en mi vida, vi un aura tan…tan maligna y negra, es como si toda bondad hubiera desaparecido"- Respondió Dawn bastante asustada, Zoey se sintió alarmada por esto, su amiga nunca había actuado así antes.

-"Eh aquí, la estrella de las estrellas, la chica que puede deslumbrar al propio sol, la que deleito a las multitudes…he aquí… **¡COURTNEY!**"- Dijo la voz que no era otra más la de Dimentio, el telón se abrió, sorprendiendo a todos Courtney se encontraba flotando, una sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro, aunque en su mente estaban otras cosas.

-"Era necesario una entrada tan estúpida como esa"- Pregunto Courtney a Dimentio.

-"**_No era estúpida, todo mago necesita una entrada, pero no una entrada cualquiera…una entrada mágica_**"- Dijo Dimentio, Courtney solo quería golpearlo por lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

-"Bien, bien, bien es bueno verlos todos aquí, creedme cuando digo que me ahorraron las molestias de encontrarlos"- Dijo Courtney con un tono algo burlón.

-"¿Courtney?...eres tú"- Pregunto Bridgette al ver a su amiga, Courtney solo la miro y floto hacia ella, tomándola del mentón para que la viera.

-"No te preocupes Bridgette, tienes suerte de ser la única en este estúpido Show que me trato de la mejor manera"- Dijo Courtney dándole una gran sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa en vez de poder calmar a la rubia le dio más miedo.

-"Vaya, al parecer decidiste cambiar de estilo ¿Te uniste al circo, princesa?"- Pregunto Duncan burlonamente, Courtney solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Siempre burlándote de las personas no es así Duncan, antes te hubiera gritado hasta que mi garganta se secara, pero ahora no vengo a eso, no a lo que vengo es a divertirme un poco ante todos ustedes, voy a deleitar sus pupilas con un pequeño truco de magia"- Respondió Courtney tranquilamente.

-"¿Magia?...Eso suena tan emocionante"- Dijo Noah sarcásticamente.

-"Noah, me alegra que sigas con ese sentido del humor que a muchos de tus fans les agrada, es por eso que decidí que tu serás mi primer asistente, ahora gente presten atención y vean como su amado y querido campista desaparece…en un gran y adorable charco de sangre"- Dijo Courtney con una gran sonrisa en la última parte, pronto levanto su mano y una especie de esfera comenzó a formarse.

-"Vaya, eso parece tan real"- Dijo Sam riéndose un poco.

-"Es tan bonito"- Dijo Lindsay con una gran sonrisa.

-"Esa…esa…cosa"- Dijo Dawn con una voz bastante asustada.

-"Oye chica rara ¿Que te ocurre ahora?"- Pregunto Scott, curioso por la actitud de su compañera.

-"_**¡NOAH TIENES QUE QUITARTE, ESA COSA TE VA A MATAR!**_"- Grito bastante preocupada Dawn al ver lo que Courtney hacía.

-"¿Qué? Si como no, está usando solo luces y espejos, nada de esto es real, solo un truco barato"- Dijo Noah sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo Dawn.

-"Ciao…Noah"- Fueron las palabras de Courtney mientras su dedo apunto a Noah, la esfera se dirigió hacia el fanático de los libros, Noah no se movió, en cambio se quedó de brazos cruzados…pobre Noah, ya que la esfera al contactar con Noah, esta exploto, todos los que estaban a su alrededor salieron volando y estrellándose con el piso.

-"Creo que olvide un pequeño dato, la esfera causa una onda de choque mandando a volar a todos los que estaban alrededor…que tonta de mí, pero bueno, aún estoy entendiendo como funciona esto"- Dijo Courtney con una sonrisa, todos miraron el lugar donde Noah había estado sentando, ahora no había más que un sillón roto con varios campistas intentándose levantar, Noah se encontraba a varios metros inconsciente, se podía ver algo de su sangre por su espalda y su pecho.

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- Pregunto Eva bastante sorprendida.

-"Jajajajajjaa…Eva deberías irte a revisar los oídos, ya lo había dicho…es simple magia"- Dijo Courtney.

-"Tu…tu…tu…eres un monstruo"- Dijo Gwen entre dientes bastante asustada…pero molesta.

-"En serio Gwen…en serio soy el monstruo…jejeje…jejeje…no, yo solo soy una víctima de lo que este estúpido show le puede causar, creen que es gracioso publico mirar las desgracias de otros, creen que es gracioso insultar y odiar a alguien que intentaba ganar, en palabras de Heather solo estaba jugando el juego, pero no tenían que verme como la mala de la película y que recibí a cambio…que el amor de mi vida se fuera de mis manos y encontrara consuelo en la estúpida de la que una vez fue mi amiga…como dije solo soy una víctima"- Dijo Courtney apretando las manos con fuerzas.

-"No es mi culpa que Duncan me prefiriera a mí, tu tuviste la culpa al intentar cambiarlo"- Dijo Gwen.

-"Es verdad lo admito parte de mi culpa reside en ello, pero pudo haber cortado conmigo en vez de dejarme como una estúpida a nivel nacional…solo para hacer drama y eso me lleva a mi segunda pequeña víctima, Chris Mclean"- Dijo Courtney quien en algún momento pareciera que iba a gritar de furia, pero en su última frase apareció calmarse y aquella sonrisa volvió aparecer en su rostro.

-"¿Yo?"- Pregunto bastante confundido Chris mientras retrocedía con temor.

-"Quien más podría causar tanto dolor y sufrimiento por dinero que el idiota más grande sobre la tierra, tú y tu pequeño show casi nos mata a todos y porque…solo por unos cuantos billetes verdes, la vida no es algo con lo que se juega Mclean y tu jugaste con la vida de todos nosotros, admito que nos inscribimos por decisión propia, pero hablo por todo nosotros que si hubiéramos sabido lo que nos tendrías preparado ni locos nos apuntábamos, nos trataste como marionetas, ahora creo que es momento de un poco de venganza…¿No lo crees?"- Dijo Courtney mientras tronaba ahora los dedos, una especie de caja atrapo a Chris.

-"Espera… ¿Qué es esto?"- Pregunto bastante asustado el productor.

-"Ahora Mclean, no hagas dramas, esto simplemente es un truco de magia, como el de Noah…pero mil veces peor, ahora quisiera dar un aviso, aquellos con estómagos débiles o no resistan ver de sangre tápense los ojos este será un espectáculo difícil de olvidar"- La voz de Courtney sonaba tan tranquila, pero a todos les parecía espeluznante.

-"Espera…tal vez podamos…"- Decía Chris, pero fue interrumpido.

-"No…no lo creo…Ciao"- Fueron las palabras de Courtney mientras trono de nuevo los dedos y ahora varias explosiones se podían escuchar dentro de la caja mientras algo de sangre salpicaba.

-"Oh…por dios"- Dijo Harold tapándose los ojos.

-"Que…demonios"- Fue el turno de Leshawna.

-"Que suerte que no estaba yo hay dentro, saben cuánto cuesta quitar la sangre, bien creo que podamos empezar con el espectáculo, después de todo tenemos un monton de tiempo para divertirnos"- Dijo Courtney mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-"Courtney… ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"- Pregunto Alejandro intentando en momentos como estos razonar con la chica.

-"…No lo sé…simplemente…se siente muy bien, el plan original era solo ir por Duncan, Gwen y Mclean…pero…el poder…se siente tan bien, siempre siguiendo órdenes, de Mclean, de mis padres, los insultos de todos aquellos que me trataron como una perra, tener el poder de relevarte y de vengarte…es una sensación tan hermosa"- Dijo Courtney sonriendo, todos los presentes comenzaron a temblar un poco, incluso Eva y Jo que eran las más fuertes se sentían bastante amenazadas con la voz de Courtney.

-"**_Courtney…disculpa…¿Quiero pedirte algo?_**"- Courtney reconoció la voz de Dimentio en su mente.

-"¿Ahora qué quieres? No vez que me estoy divirtiendo"- Dijo Courtney bastante molesta.

-"**_Bueno, ahora que todos saben que van a morir…me gustaría un momento para hablar con ellos_** "- Pidió Dimentio, Courtney se quedó pensando un momento la petición de su ser dentro de ella.

-"De acuerdo, creo que te lo debo como un favor…pero que sea rápido, que quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible"- Dijo Courtney, quien cerro sus ojos, todos vieron esto esperando a saber que haría la morena ahora, pronto la chica abrió los ojos, su ojo amarillo seguía hay, pero el marrón había cambiado a negro.

-"Es verdaderamente encantador, conocer por fin a mis desaventuradas victimas"- Dijo Courtney, pero no sonaba como la morena, ahora sonaba como la de Dimentio aunque ellos no lo supieran.

-"¿Courtney?"- Pregunto Heather.

-"Oh…no, lo siento no lo soy, se podría decir que soy algo que se encuentra dentro de ella, permítanme presentarme, soy un simple bufón con la única intención de hacer feliz a la Courtney, ustedes simplemente llámenme Dimentio"- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-"¿Dimentio?"- Murmuro Dawn para sí misma sin que Dimentio la escuchara.

-"Ahora déjenme explicarles a todos la situación en la que están…todos van a morir, verán yo hago feliz a la gente, en este caso yo y Courtney hicimos un trato, yo le presto los poderes y ella me presta un lugar donde vivir ya que desgraciadamente mi cuerpo fue destruido, cuando conocí a Courtney ella estaba triste, la única manera de volver a ser feliz es deshacerse de aquellas personas que le arruinaron la vida, en este caso todo aquello que le recordara este show, ahora no se espanten, de todos modos ustedes iban a morir en algún momento, que mejor que ahora"- Dijo Dimentio mientras sus dedos volvieron a tronar, esta vez fueron varios rectángulos los que se formaron atrapando a cada uno de los campistas, quienes comenzaron a golpear las paredes intentando escapar.

-"Déjenme salir de aquí"- Dijo Jo.

-"Esto es una pesadilla, no puede estar pasando"- Fue el turno de Heahter.

-"Cuando salga de aquí voy a partirte la cara"- Dijo Eva.

-"No puedo morir…aún no he probado los quesos de todo el mundo"- Decía Owen bastante triste.

-"Idiota, no es momento de pensar en tu estómago"- Fue el turno de Alejandro.

-"Deja…ir…a…Sam"- Dijo Dakota golpeando las paredes intentando llegar con Sam.

-"Tu…eres un horrible monstruo"- Dijo Dawn lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oyeran.

-"…Lo sé"- Y con esas simples palabras todos los rectángulos explotaron al mismo tiempo, el tiempo paso y primero los gritos y después nada, la única que estaba a salvo eran Bridgette que miraba todo con bastante preocupación, Dimentio se acercó a la joven.

-"¿Te preguntaras porque sigues viva?...Bien como explico Courtney fuiste la única que la trato con respeto y como una verdadera amiga…pero te necesito para algo que tengo planeado"- Dijo Dimentio con una sonrisa, tronando los dedos ella y Dimentio desaparecieron sin dejar rastro dejando a todos los televidentes sin habla alguna al ver como sus ídolos habían muerto frente a ellos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Fin del Prologo**_

* * *

Si lo se Courtney me salió algo Oc, casi su personalidad es como Dimentio, esto se puede explicar debido a que ahora como los dos comparten un solo cuerpo, Courtney se ve un poco afectada por la locura y demencia del bufón de dimensiones ya que los que jugaron Super Paper Mario sabrán que Dimentio es un demente.

Ahora este fue el fin del prólogo que son dos partes, voy a hacer esto estilo Paper Mario, los capítulos serán Actos y cada Acto será dividido en varias partes.

¿Por qué Dimentio dejo viva a Bridgette?...solo dire que la rubia formara parte de la trama y de suma importancia, sé que los campistas no hablaron mucho, pero eso se arreglara en los próximos capítulos, ya que un grupo de campistas protagonizaran los actos con los personajes de Paper Mario.

Nos vemos en la próxima mis queridos lectores…Ciao.


End file.
